


Virgil vs. the Homo Sapiens Agenda

by BornofFlame



Series: Sanders Sides One Shots [11]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Coming Out, Discussion of kissing, Gen, Internalized Homophobia, Roman is doing his best, Virgil's helping him out, hey it's that little miss perfect sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:40:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26186566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BornofFlame/pseuds/BornofFlame
Summary: HOm=o?Roman is perfectVirgil is notWhat happens when the consequences of your actions catch up to you?
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Creativity | Roman & Logic | Logan & Morality | Patton
Series: Sanders Sides One Shots [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1878814
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37





	Virgil vs. the Homo Sapiens Agenda

**Author's Note:**

> alright, technically this is a sequel fic, but you don't have to read the first part to get the second part! It can be read alone. Enjoy!
> 
> DON'T EMAIL THE EMAILS USED IN THIS FIC. THEY ARE REAL AND I DON'T OWN THEM.... Although I do own Tempesta.Virgil@gmail.com, so uhhhh, I guess you can email that one? I don't know why you'd want to, I only own that email name because I just got it for this fic so that some poor person in the future on the slight chance that they'd be cursed with bad email luck.

Sure, Virgil Tempesta-Sanders was gay. Why did people see that as an opportunity to be horrible though? He didn’t go out of his way to unnecessarily bully the straight people and yet they found solace in being cruel to one of the only open people on campus.

At least he served as a buffer to the other LBGT+ people in school. Thanks to him, they were under less bullying. 

Virgil was fine.

Until he met Roman.

Roman was perfect, straight hair, straight A’s, straight guy. He had approached Virgil and talked to him, ignored how Virgil was the lowest on the popularity ladder and had become friends with him.

And then Roman had kissed him and pushed him away. When he tried to confront him about it on Monday, the actor had pretended that nothing was going on.

Salty? Yeah, Virgil was kinda pissed.

…

Virgil avoided Roman for about a week after the kiss, still trying to work out why the hell the straightest guy in the school did it.

Was it just a prank? A long con meant to expose him? Which didn’t make any sense, because Roman was the only one who had anything to lose. 

Whatever it was, Virgil had put it all behind him and he was now back to ignoring Roman, once again the school loner.

And that’s when the emails started.

…

From: RoyalHeart@gmail.com

To: Tempesta.Virgil@gmail.com 

Subject: help?

_ Virgil?  _

_ Hi-- I’m Royal, and I’m so fucking scared. I hope this is your email, because if it isn’t, rip to the random Virgil I sent this to. You go to Inter East High, right? _

_ I think I’m gay, and in love with my friend. He’s amazing and funny and oh my gosh I didn’t realize that I was in love until I messed up and screwed up our friendship. I can’t talk to him without losing my current friends though…  _

_ What would you do? _

_ -Royal _

...

From: Tempesta.Virgil@gmail.com 

To: RoyalHeart@gmail.com

Subject: Re: help?

_ To fuck if I’d know what to do Royal, go ask tumblr or quora, I’m sure the community there is better than me as a choice. _

_ -Virgil _

...

From: RoyalHeart@gmail.com

To: Tempesta.Virgil@gmail.com 

Subject: Re: Re: help?

_ Virgil, _

_ Please, anything advice wise… _

_ I know that I’ve probably ruined my relationship with this boy and I didn’t want to. I don’t know anything about him it feels like, he was always kinda distant even when we were friends-- _

_ -Royal _

…

From: Tempesta.Virgil@gmail.com 

To: RoyalHeart@gmail.com

Subject: Re: Re: Re: help?

_ What part of fuck off do you not understand Royal? I can’t help you, hell, I lost one of my friends recently because he was playing a horrible prank on me and I didn’t take it well. To answer your first question- what would I do?- my answer is clear. _

_ I’d over analyze the problem, accidentally confess that I fell in love with Ro--nobody that you need to know about, and then get shunned by him at school. Life’s too short for me to hide who I am, so why are you hiding who you are? _

_ -V _

…

From: RoyalHeart@gmail.com

To: Tempesta.Virgil@gmail.com 

Subject: Re: Re: Re: Re: help?

_ Virgil, _

_ How did you come out to your family? _

_ -Royal _

…

From: Tempesta.Virgil@gmail.com 

To: RoyalHeart@gmail.com

Subject: coming out

_ Royal… _

_ I don’t have parents- but my foster father is gay, so it was helpful to have someone who was already themselves that I could talk to. _

_ Even if you do have a support system, I guess that you can keep spamming me. Or if you don't have a support system, just be prepared to be thrown to the bottom of the pecking order- I’ll always be there at school though. _

_ -V _

…

From: RoyalHeart@gmail.com

To: Tempesta.Virgil@gmail.com 

Subject: Re: Coming out

_ Virgil, _

_ I did it. _

_ I told my mother and father that I think that I’m gay… I think it went well, considering the fact that my mom asked who I had a crush on and I said that it was my friend that had come over awhile back. _

_ My dad… less so, but he says that as long as I don’t ‘convert him’ I’m fine. _

_ Thank you Virgil. _

_ -Royal _

…

Virgil was standing by his locker when Roman walked up to him.

“Hi.”

“What the fuck do you want?” Virgil asked without turning away from his books.

“I want to be friends again.”

Virgil rolled his eyes and slammed his locker shut, loudly enough that it startled Roman. “You lost your chance when you treated me like some joke.” He started to walk away, but Roman’s hand on his shoulder prevented him from taking more than a few steps.

“Virgil..”

“No.”

…

From: RoyalHeart@gmail.com

To: Tempesta.Virgil@gmail.com 

Subject: I fucked up (Take 2)

_ Virgil, _

_ I fucked up with the boy I like. _

_ What would you do? _

_ -Royal _

…

From: Tempesta.Virgil@gmail.com 

To: RoyalHeart@gmail.com

Subject: Re: I fucked up (Take 2)

_ Honestly, mood. You know the guy I mentioned a few emails back? Yeah, he and I had another convo today and I pushed him away. I don’t think he was trying to punk me, but how am I supposed to know? _

_ Royal, you should just try to apologize in your own unique way. If this guy won’t listen, than he’s not worth your fucking time. _

_ -V _

…

Virgil was sitting outside, eating his sandwich under the bleachers when Roman crawled under to join him.

“How did you find me?” 

“By complete accident actually.” Roman sat down next to him and pulled out his own sandwich. “I was going to sit, you know, up there and I dropped my phone and saw you through the slats.”

“Cool.”

“I wanna apologize for kissing you.” Roman blurted out after a moment and Virgil nearly choked on his food.

“What?”  
“I was confused, and drunk and was holding in a lot of internalized homophobia- anyway, I shouldn’t have pulled you around like that.” Roman was calmly eating and Virgil was still trying to process that Roman had somehow apologized and had… come out to him?

“One second, are you gay?”

“...yes?”

“Roman, why are you telling me though? You’re like the most popular guy at school, why didn’t you tell Patton? He’s like, your best friend.”

“Why would I tell Patton?”

“Maybe because he’s your friend! He’d be really accepting, probably buy you a shit ton of rainbow flags as a gift.” Virgil knew that Patton would be chill with it, because the boy had come out to him two years ago, with Logan six months after that.

What was it with people using Virgil as a coming out vent? First Patton, then Logan, then a slew of other kids that had trickled in and out over the course of high school and now he was juggling Royal’s emails and Roman’s confession. Virgil took another bite of his sandwich and sighed when he realized that Roman was staring at him like he expected an answer.

“Uhh, I wasn’t listening, can you backtrack?”

“Oh yeah, I’ve been sending you emails anonymously.” Roman stated casually. 

_ “WHAT?!?” _ Virgil really did spit out his sandwich at Roman’s words, which was disgusting, and he felt a blush rising up his face.

“Yeah… I’m Royal?”

“I was complaining to you, about you? Shit, how  _ mortifying _ .” Virgil dropped his sandwich and slapped a hand over his face as Roman sat there silently.

“It wasn’t that bad.”

“Right. You came to me for help and I helped you on one front, while pushing you away on the other front.”

“Hey Virgil, it’s okay.” Roman carefully placed an arm around the shorter teen, who leaned into the side embrace awkwardly. 

“Is it though?”

“Of course! It’s kinda my fault for double playing you, but I needed to talk to you Emo Nightmare.”

“There’s other ways to do that.”

“Were there?” Roman asked teasingly.

“Okay, fair enough.”

…

From: RoyalHeart@gmail.com

To: Tempesta.Virgil@gmail.com 

Subject: uhhh

_ Virgil, _

_ I just realized that you never gave me your phone number after you changed it. XD _

_ Anyway, is our date still up 4 tonight? _

_ -Royal _

…

From: Tempesta.Virgil@gmail.com 

To: RoyalHeart@gmail.com

Subject: Re: uhhh

_ Princey, the last time you used this email was like… two years ago XD. _

_ I’ll text you tonight, don’t worry. Love you _

_ -V _

**Author's Note:**

> pls join my discord... [Here it is!!!](https://discord.gg/kFZCXg)
> 
> kudos and comments are always loved!


End file.
